


All We Are

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal asks Peter what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Are

"What are we, Peter?" Neal has a predatory gleam in his eyes as he leans into Peter's personal space.

"W-We're friends." Peter clears his throat and makes a conscious effort not to look away from Neal.

Neal smirks. "Are we just friends, Peter?" 

"Well, what would you call us?" Peter shoots back, unwilling to admit that Neal's expression is starting to make him nervous.

"I'd call us a lot of things, Peter, but just friends isn't one of them." Neal's so close now, Peter can feel his body heat through their clothing.

"Is that so?" Peter asks.

"Yes, it is so." Neal gives him one last smirk and winks.


End file.
